Diamond
by etin
Summary: Alternate ending of SH2... Irene Adler comes back!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, for Sherlock Holmes movie! hope u guys like it :D One Shot! **

**I do not own anything, or any of the characters**

It was warm and sunny outside the train station. Sherlock Holmes and John Watson have solved another case. They made their way into the train, with the diamond ring that was stolen from the most important person in Britain. John unwillingly carried two heavy bags packed with clothes. While Sherlock carried nothing, but a small little box, in his pocket.

''You are carrying these when we get to the next stop.'' John said to Holmes, as they searched for their seats.

''Why!? I'm already carrying something Watson'' Sherlock answered back as he checked his ticket.

''Oh, yes because one tiny little ring is too heavy for you'' John rolled his eyes.

''It's not little, it's worth millions Watson. And yes it's heavy'' Sherlock mocked. ''Where is our seat anyway, we have been lo-'' A woman bumped into Sherlock, while he was looking at his ticket. ''Ah! There is our seat Watson!'' Sherlock walked over, and lied down.

''Sher-'' John sighed ''I'm so sorry about that Miss, he is kinda drunk'' John apologized to the woman, and took his seat.

''Ughh two hours in this boring train!'' Sherlock complained.

''Well, I have to sit two hours here with you. So I shouldn't feel sorry for you'' John flipped the page of the news paper.

Twenty minutes later, a man approached their table. He was wearing a uniform, and it was clear to them that he worked there.

''Ummm... Mr. Holmes?'' He asked

Sherlock groaned, and didn't make any move. ''Um, that's him lying over there. May I help you?'' said John.

''Ahh! Yes sir, here's a wine, and some fresh olives from the-''

''Olives? Who would give us olives? And we didn't order that.'' Watson asked. Confused.

Sherlock rose up from his seat and starred at the wine and the olives. ''Who sent this!?'' He asked.

''Um a woman sir''

''A woman? What woman!? Who?'' Sherlock stood right infront of the man, invading his privacy.

''I - um she said, she is your wife sir'' The man answered nervously.

''W- what his wife? He doesn't have a wife, Holmes, Holmes! Where are you going!'' John sighed, and followed Sherlock immediately. ''Sherlock wait!''

Sherlock ran and checked all the people sitting on the chair. Then the train stopped, which made it easier for him to run, but it got crowded. Suddenly he saw the woman who bumped into him earlier, he remembered what she was wearing, though he didn't see her face. He ran after her, as she went out of the train, and John was right behind him.

''S-stop her! Stop that woman!'' Sherlock shouted, as he struggled to get through the crowd.

The woman stopped for a moment, lifted her head up a little, so that her hat wouldn't cover her face. She moved her eyes, to the direction where Sherlock was, and gave him a wink. As Sherlock got off the train, she was already gone.

''W-where is she?'' John asked, breathing heavily.

''She's gone'' Sherlock checked his pocket, and sighed ''And she left with the ring''

''W- wait what? The ring! The ring that we just got from all of those men, with guns an-''

''Yes, Watson. The diamond ring''

''W- well who was she!? And how did she manage to get the ring from you?''

Sherlock checked his other pocket, and found a small piece of paper. When he opened it, it said.

_Missed me?_

_IA_

Sherlock grinned and said. ''She is back John''

''Who is?''

''Come on! Let's go find that ring.''

**Reviews would be nice :) Thank u for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have decided to continue writing this story since some of you asked, and also Thanks to Jacques Sparreaux who encouraged me and gave me motivation to continue writing this fic! **

**Hope u guys enjoy this! :) And sorry for the long wait! **

''Who the hell are we finding Holmes!? We have been running around the streets of London for hours now, and we haven't eaten anything!'' Watson leaned on a wall, trying to catch his breath.

''She couldn't have gone long, west street there... walked 5 minutes there... Ah! Come on Watson.'' He patted Watson on the back, with a big grin on his face.

''Wai- wait! Holmes!'' Watson rolled his eyes, and ran after Sherlock.

Ten minutes later, they stood infront of a big but simple house. It didn't look new, though it didn't look old either. Sherlock smiled, and wiped of his face with Watson's coat.

''Holmes! What are yo-''

''How do I look?''

''Homeless like you always do.'' Watson wiped off the dust on his jacket, as he spoke.

''I do not look- anyway put this on.'' He handed Watson a small pouch.

''What is this...'' Watson slowly opened the pouch. Inside was a fake nose, and a pair of glasses. ''Holmes... why is there a fake no-''

''Just put it on!'' Sherlock looked at John, he already had his fake nose and glasses on.

''Ughhh Why do I need- what... Holmes! Stop it! Don't – Get your hands off my face!''

''There. Perfect! Put those on and follow me.'' Sherlock walked over to the door. Then John followed him.

''Why did you have to wipe your face, if we were suppose to put this black powder on our faces?''

''It was dirty'' Sherlock smirked.

John sighed ''Your going to pay me for this.''

Sherlock knocked the door, and a young lady opened it.

''Oh. Hello were here to fix the faucet.'' Sherlock gave a big smile.

''Madame, didn't tell me anything about a broken faucet.''

''That's because it's not your job, and it's non of your bui-''

''I- um what he meant was, that a friend of hers sent us. He said she has been looking for some good men, who could fix it.'' Watson took over, and gave the maid an innocent smile.

The maid looked at them suspiciously, but eventually she let them in.''I have to go and check the food. You can just wait here, until she comes down.''

Sherlock smiled at her. He made sure that she was in the kitchen, and then he dragged Watson upstairs.

''Holmes... we are going to get caught'' Watson whispered.

''Shush''As he opened the room upstairs, a very familiar smell caught his attention, and made him shiver a little. He searched all around the bedroom, and told Watson to look for the ring.

''It's not here... Let's go now before we get caught...''

''Just keep looking.'' Sherlock opened the bathroom door. He walked towards the table, and searched for the ring. Then a voice startled him, and made him drop a glass of perfume that he was smelling.

''Interested in a woman's perfume now?''

Sherlock turned around, and looked at the woman standing infront of him. She looked as beautiful as he remembered her. She was wearing her favorite silky bathrobe, and a golden necklace. ''I- u-um. I believe you have something that belongs to me Irene.'' Sherlock straightened his shirt, and glasses.

''I believe this is called trespassing. Sherlock Holmes.'' She smirked, as she walked towards him.

He backed up a little and cleared his throat. ''N- not if this is the house of a thief''

''Do you have a proof?'' She smiled angelically.

''Yes, infact I do'' Sherlock smiled and pulled Irene closer.

Irene gasped, and smiled. ''Really?'' She raised her eyebrow, and moved her lips closer to his ears. ''Are you gonna show it to me then?''

John walked in just before they were about to kiss. ''Holmes! We need to-'' John's eyes widened. As he tried to process everything, Sherlock walked over to him.

''Ah! Watson, right in time!'' Sherlock laid his hand over Watson's shoulder.

''Wha- she-'' John looked at Sherlock and Irene back and forth. ''Irene Adler...'' He mumbled as he blinked.

''Hello John Watson, nice to see you again.'' Irene smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Irene walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed while both Sherlock and John stood in front of her.

''You could sit if you want'' She smiled

''No time for that. Where is the ring?'' John asked.

''How did you survive?'' Sherlock asked the same time as John.

''One question at a time'' She smirked.

''The answer to your question, doctor, is not to be given by me, because I don't know anything about any ring. And as for you my dear Sherlock Holmes, someone helped me.''

''What!?'' Both Sherlock and John asked together.

Sherlock looked at John, then he walked towards Irene. ''Who saved you? And yes, you have the ring Irene. You took it from me when we were on the train.'' He sat right beside her, and looked into her eyes.

''I was in the train yes, but I don't know anything about any r-''

''Ofcourse you d-'' John began

''She is telling the truth'' Sherlock stood up, and walked over to the window. He stood there for a couple of minutes staring at the raindrops falling off the glass. Then he closed his eyes. Flashbacks running through his head, faces that he saw just hours ago. Then everything stopped. He opened his eyes, and turned around with a grin.

''What is it'' John asked.

''Let me explain'' Sherlock grinned ''Miss Adler is innocent''

''Thank you for that''

''But only this time. Honest mistake darling'' He smirked. ''Anyway. The waiter, did you notice the uniform he was wearing. It was big, too big for his own size so it was stolen. Now, what I wonder is how he knew my favorite olive and wine, and also Miss Adler.''

''Me?'' Irene asked

''Yes, he chose you as an diversion, so he knew that you are somehow connected to me. And olives are usually what you bring during your... visits.''

''So Irene was just a diversion'' John added.

''Yes. A diversion... though she is connected to all of this.'' Sherlock looked at Irene. ''Why are you here? Back in London. And who is this man who saved you? He might be the thief.''

''I just fancied being here. Thought I'd come and visit you, but it turned out the other way around.'' She stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Sherlock held her hand just before she was going to open the bathroom door. ''Why are you always so suspicious?'' She rolled her eyes.

''Should I answer it alphabetically or chronologically?''

''I'm on my bathrobe Sherlock. I'm gonna need to changed for you to concentrate a little bit more.'' She teased.

Sherlock cleared his throat. ''Very well. The window on your bathroom is too small anyway''

As Irene was changing her clothes, John and Sherlock begun to discuss the case.

''So it was the waiter.'' John shook his head in disappointment. ''This means we have to find him, and I won't get to spend time with Mary. Again.''

''Oh don't worry Watson! This is more fun!'' Sherlock gave a big smile. ''Consider this as being free from prison, or even better free fr-''

''Holmes!''

''Just suggestions''

''Mary is a nice woman, you just got to get to know her a little more. Maybe you can come and visit us sometimes she bakes good cookies.'' John smiled looking at Sherlock who's facial expression is full of disagreement.

''So the man who saved Irene... Who do you think it was?'' Sherlock changed the subject.

''I don't know, maybe a friend or something. We need to focus on the ring, where do we start looking for this nameless man?''

''No, not a friend. She doesn't trust anyone.''

''So! Shall we go down and have some tea?'' Irene asked as she walked out of the bathroom wearing her favorite blue dress.

They all went downstairs and Irene called for the maid to make some tea.

''So this man... How does he look like?'' Irene asked the men sitting right across her seat.

''Thin...6 feet tall, he's got blue eyes- It's quite hard to tell we didn't get to look at him that much.'' John explained.

''So who is this someone?'' Sherlock asked. But he didn't get any answer from Irene, only a smile. ''Alright, I guess I'll have to find out myself.''

''Why would this man steal something from the Royal Family... And what is so important with this ring that it has been stolen twice.'' Irene continued.

''A ring has been stolen from the Royal Family!?'' The maid interrupted as she poured the tea in Irene's cup.

''This is personal business Eliza. Why don't you go and clean my room, someone has been making a mess there.'' Irene looked at Sherlock.

''But I can help Madame! I mean, I've got this friend his name is Eric he used to work there, I think he can help.''

''Eric? You mean the baker who keeps visiting you?''

''Yes, Madame. He is coming over today to drop by some fresh baked bread, you can ask him then!'' Eliza smiled.

''How can he help us he was just a he-''

The door swung open and a tall man came in barely catching his breath. ''Oh- um I'' He tried to catch his breath as he spoke. ''I'm s-sorry I didn't know, wrong door sorry.''

''No come in'' said Sherlock, then everyone's face just turned on him.

''I-um yes sir'' He took a handkerchief out of his pocket, and began to wipe his forehead. ''Good Afternoon Miss Adler'' He smiled

''Good Afternoon'' Irene smile back.

''Eric you're early... have you been running?'' Eliza asked

''I-um I hav-''

''So Eric! Tell me what do you do at the palace really? This young lady here told us that you use to work there?''

''Eric stood straight and straightened his shirt. ''I- I clean and stuff''

''So tell me Mr. I clean and stuff'' Holmes made a quotation mark hand gesture. ''Do Royal families clean their own house now?''

''I'm sorry sir, but I don't understand''

''Oh you do, you don't work there you live there!'' Sherlock smirked ''Based on the way you dress, and your posture.''

''I- alright, you are right Mr. Holmes. I do live there, and I'm here to help find the ring, I've heard it has been stolen again.''

''You are what?'' asked Eliza who looked shocked.

''We will think about that, go to the kitchen or somewhere and explain things to your friend here, while we discuss about the case.'' As both Eric and Eliza went into the kitchen, Sherlock ran upstairs. ''Come along! I need to think!'' he shouted.

''Well can't you think down here?'' John shouted back.

''Too tidy!.'' Sherlock shouted as he closed the door.

Irene sighed. ''I guess we'll have to go up and watch him mess up my room.'' She stood up and stopped John as he was about to go upstairs. ''Thank you''

''I'm doing this for him Miss Adler.''

''Ofcourse'' she smiled, and John smiled back. Then they went up and saw that Sherlock already placed some maps on the floor, and some documents on the bed. And the game was on.


	4. Chapter 4

John and Irene sat on the bed trying to stay awake, as they watched Sherlock doing his deductions with all the maps and files scattered on the floor. They have been in there for hours.

"Bring me the boy." Holmes finally spoke

"Who? Eric?"

"Yes, who else Watson"

"Why don't you get him yourself?"

"I'm trying to be really clever here, while both of you are sitting there enjoying the boredom" Sherlock smirked.

Watson sighed "Fine, but only this time." John walked out of the door to get Eric.

"You think he has something to do with all of this?" Irene asked

"Well, what other reason does he have to leave a royal life?"

"I think it's because of Eliza"

"Eliza?" Sherlock snorted "He wouldn't give up all of it, just because of a girl."

"Well, you'll be surprised what love can make you do." Irene met Sherlock's eyes.

"And since when did you become an expert of love?" Sherlock asked in a mocking voice.

"Oh Sherlock, you are the one who is good at deduction I think you'll know the answer to that." She smiled, and Sherlock smiled back.

The door opened and Watson came in with Eric. "I heard you needed me?"

"Ah! Yes come in. Make yourself comfortable. On the chair over here." Sherlock pointed at the chair right beside him.

"May I ask what I'm doing here? Is it something about the case?" Eric asked looking confused.

"Funny... I was going to ask you exactly the same thing." Sherlock moved closer to Eric.

"Alright! What are you doing here Eric? No on would just leave a royal life just like that, and become a baker or what is it 'you do'."

"I- I think I'm in love with Eliza" Eric murmured.

"Aha! I kne- wait what?" Sherlock's face turned from excitement to disappointment.

"I- know...she's too good for me, please don't tell her, she doesn't know anything yet."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Fine... you are innocent then"

Irene made a noise that made Sherlock looked at her direction, and then she winked and grinned at her victory. "So Eric is there anyone in the family that you find suspicious, someone who might want your family's money and royal collections?"

"Not that I can think of... W- wait, my father keeps meeting this man every weekend... he would not tell us what he does, but it has something to do with the finance of our house. His name is Mr. Macoy, Steve Macoy."

"Steve Macoy... Well then it's time to get working!" Sherlock put on his jacket and walked out of the room, followed by Watson and Irene.

"Look I'll go home to Mary and tell her what's going on. I'll catch up on you later" John walked on the other direction.

"So any idea who this Macoy is?" Irene asked

"No, but I will soon." Sherlock replied and then they both hopped in the carriage.


	5. Chapter 5

It was already dark outiside when Sherlock and Irene finally got the information about Steve Macoy. It didn't went fast convincing Lestrade that the case was important, without telling him what the case really was.

"Right! This is it." Sherlock spoke as he stood right in front of the house, while holding a piece of paper where the address of Steve Macoy was written.

"Well... Let's go knock shall we?" Irene walked towards the door, turned around, and gave Sherlock a look. "Why are you still standing there? Wh-" She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Of course, you can't live without your disguises don't you?"

Sherlock walked towards the door as he straightened his coat. "My disguises are brilliant. Aren't you going to have one?" Sherlock asked as he straightened his fake nose.

"I don't have to darling, personality is my disguise." Irene winked.

"Your choice." Sherlock knocked the door.

A young man smiled as he opened the door. "Hello how can I help you?"

"We are here to see Mr. Macoy" Sherlock replied.

"Mr. Macoy is not here at the moment sir, but I can leave a message." His eyes moved from Sherlock's direction to Irene's.

"Oh no we need to see him in person, when will he be back?"

"He didn't say when sir."

"Hmmm. Well then we can just go in and wait." Sherlock walked into the house, but the young man stopped him.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't come in. You'll have to come back tomorrow."

"But we have to talk to-"

"Yes? Can I help you?" Said a voice behind them

Sherlock and Irene turned around, and saw a tall good looking man smiling. "Yes Mr. Macoy? Steve Macoy?" Irene asked.

"And now she talks..." Sherlock murmured.

"Yes! Can I help you miss...?"

"Miss Carlton, Rose Carlton" Irene gave the man a handshake.

The man smiled and looked her in the eyes. "So MISS Carlton. How can I help yo-"

"Mr. Holmes" Sherlock interrupted and stretched out his hand for a handshake. "Anthony Holmes."

"Ah... Mr. Holmes nice to meet you." He shook Holmes's hand and smiled. "Shall we go in?" He added.

"So... tell me what brings you here to visit me?" Macoy asked as they made their way into the living room.

"Well W-"

"We are wondering if we could ask you some questions about the stolen royal ring." In a flirty voice, Irene spoke before Sherlock could which made Sherlock roll his eyes and crossed his arms with a pout on his face.

"Ahhhhh" Macoy looked down on the floor for a second and continued. "Well... it is not shocking that I would be a suspect... The ring is quite an important treasure of the family, and they would do anything and suspect anyone just to find it. So you are private investigators or something?"

"Ye-"

"Yes, yes we are." Holmes answered fast to get back at Irene. Who is now giving him the 'you are being so childish' look.

"Ahaaa, so I'll be getting some questions then?" He rubbed his hands together.

"Well you seem happy as to being a suspect" Holmes looked at him in the eyes, and tried to deduce things out of him.

"Actually I am" Macoy answered intensely.

"Yes? Why is that?" asked Holmes.

"Well I love mysteries. " He looked at Irene as he said the word mysteries.

Sherlock looked at Irene who was smiling, and then he stood up. "That is all. Thank you. We will be back."

"So soon? You barely asked me any questions about the ring." Macoy stood up

"Well fine if you want some more questions... the boy who opened the door, why does he work here?"

"Well... he doesn't actually work here, he is a relative of mine you see."

"I already know that... But the question is why is he working here?"

"Well you are pretty good if you knew that just by one look." Carlton said impressed.

"Well if you people just use your common sense then maybe yo-"

"What Mr. Holmes... means is that it was quite obvious, you two quite have a lot of similarities." Irene finally spoke, to stop Holmes from being Holmes.

"Well you are not the first one who said that. Andrew is my brother's son, he has been living here with me after Dave died. I told Andrew that he is welcome here, that this is his new home, but he didn't want that and said he wanted to do something for me if he is going to live here with me, so I decided in the end that he could help out around the house if he wants too."

"So this brother of yours were you close?" Sherlock asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't seen him ever since he left home, I was just ten back then, didn't have much memories of him. But having Andrew here makes me feel like I have my brother back... in a way... you know" They waked towards the door as Steve spoke.

"Well thank you for answering our questions, we will be back sooner than you think Mr. Macoy" said Sherlock as he made his exit.

"Well I'll be waiting" Macoy answered and closed the door.

"So... you think he did it?" Irene asked

"Do you?" Sherlock asked back.

"I don't know, I need more information... You seemed interested in that boy Andrew. Do you think he can help us?" Irene asked

"I know he can" Sherlock gave a smirk.

"Well this case will be solved in no time. Just as long as you stay out of being jealous." Irene kissed him on the cheek and stepped inside the carriage. "See you tomorrow Sherlock" Irene added as she closed the door.

Sherlock smirked and made a small laugh. He took off his fake nose and walked. He hasn't realized how much he missed Irene, not until that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Early in the morning Irene went to 221 B to check out the plans for the day. When she opened the door she saw lots of things were scattered everywhere, like experiments on the dinner table and on the floor, she walked in and found a dog lying on the floor with it's tongue out, she wasn't sure if it was alive but she was certain that Sherlock has got to do something with it. As she walked around she couldn't help but smile, as she realized that some things never change and she is happy about that, she then saw a picture of herself the same picture that Sherlock hid from her when she last visited him. She tidied up some things and scanned through some documents that Sherlock has about her.

"He is still asleep." Mrs. Hudson's voice startled Irene.

"Oh! Um yes I got that part" Irene smiled.

"He said you would be coming, and to tell you not to disturb him if he is still asleep..." Mrs. Hudson said with a straight face.

"Did he now" Irene put the documents back on the table.

"But here you go" Mrs. Hudson handed Irene a key "It would be my pleasure to give you the key for his disturbance." Mrs. Hudson gave a small smile and left.

Irene smiled back, and walked towards Sherlock's bedroom door and opened it. His bedroom was of course messy but at least it was not as messy as she remembered.

* * *

Sherlock smelled something sweet and familiar as he moved his head while rubbing his eyes, he still got some headache from drinking last night or what he calls 'dinner'. As he slowly opened one of his eyes, he saw a beautiful face leaning towards him, she was smiling and her curls were hanging down perfectly. Sherlock then sat up as fast as he could when he realized it was Irene, he wiped his mouth just in case, then he rubbed his face before he faced Irene with a smile that marks his annoyance.

" Didn't the nanny tell you not to disturb me while I'm asleep?"

"Oh she did! Gladly" Irene smiled "Had a nice sleep?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Well I had until now..."

"Hmmm, well sorry to disturb you from your dreams... must have had a good one?" Irene still had the smile on her face and her eyebrow raised.

"It was... but then again someone woke me" Sherlock folded his arms.

"Well" Irene touched Sherlock's cheek. "Any dream with me in it is always good. Sorry for disturbing you but we have some work to do, you can fantasize about me later." Irene gave Sherlock a tap on the cheek with a teasing smile, before she stood up.

Sherlock's face turned from being slightly awake, to being surprised and confused. "Ummm excuse me, but just to make this clear... you think I was dreaming about you?" Sherlock gave a mocking laugh. "Don't flatter yourself that much Miss Adler, but I wasn't in fact dreaming about you"

"Oh really?" Irene turned around to Sherlock's direction, holding the clothes that she picked for him to wear. "Then would you mind explaining to me why you were murmuring my name while you were asleep?"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were" She walked towards him. "Come on get dressed, we are meeting Macoy in a couple of minutes" She handed him the clothes.

"I did not dream nor say your name." Sherlock took the clothes. "And you don't have any proof whatsoever." Sherlock waved his hands in the air in random directions.

"Neither do you."

"Well then you can't prove anything."

"Oh come on, it's not like it's the first time it happened." Irene walked out of the room with a smirk on her face, leaving Sherlock with his mouth wide open and a mind full of confusions.

* * *

They walked out of the carriage and saw John standing in front of Macoy's house.

"What took you so long?" John asked

"I had to change Watson."

"You mean brush off the dust on your shirt from yesterday, and put some fake nose on?" John mocked. Sherlock gave a smile and untied John's tie.

"Why do you have to be so childish..." John tried to do his tie again but failed.

Irene walked towards John and did his tie for him. "He is just a bit upset because I woke him up from his beautiful dream." Irene looked at Sherlock who was about to protest but didn't find the words to say.

"There... all done." Irene straightened John's tie.

"Thanks" John replied and knocked on the door.

John and Irene's confidence around each other made Sherlock wonder. He didn't think John would be that comfortable letting Irene do his tie, he didn't have any hesitations at all.

"Hello again Miss Carlton and Mr. Holmes." The boy smiled and then looked at Watson's direction.

"Mr. Jenkins" Holmes smiled.

"Come in Mr. Macoy is waiting for you." Jack opened the door wider.

Sherlock grabbed Watson when Irene went in. "So Watson. This person that saved Irene, do you think it might be someone I know?"

"I don't know Holmes... Why do you keep on asking me this?"

"Are you two going to stand there all day or what?" Irene interrupted Holmes and Watson's conversation.

"Coming!" Sherlock gave Irene a smile. "We will talk about this later Watson, first we have to make this thief confess."


	7. Chapter 7

All three of them took their seats at the living room while they waited for Mr. Macoy

"I'll go upstairs and tell Mr. Macoy that his guests has arrived." said Andrew

"So Holmes do you think you'll get him to confess this time? Because we don't have much time." Watson asked Holmes.

"Of course." Sherlock answered with confidence.

A couple of minutes later Macoy went down to the living room to join his guests.

"Ah, I've been expecting you" said Macoy as he made his way to his seat.

"Of course you are" Sherlock replied.

"I see you've got a new friend!" Macoy looked at Watson.

"Ah yes! Mr. Jenkins" Watson shook Macoy's hand.

"So what can I do for you today?" Macoy asked.

"We have some questions to ask" Irene replied.

"Ah, more questions I see." He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"What do you know about the ring?"

"Well... I know that it is a royal treasure, a family treasure if you'd like. It's made of real silver and diamond stones, it has been passed through generations. And I know that it is the most beautiful ring that ever exists, but not enough beauty that can match yours Miss Carlton." Macoy leaned forward, eying the woman sitting right across him in a flirtatious way.

Irene smiled. "Well you are not the first person to compliment my beauty. But you surely are the first person to have caught my attention" Irene gave a flirtatious look back, and smiled.

"We'll I'm glad to hear that." Macoy grinned.

"Alright!" Sherlock broke the heat and an awkward silence filled the room, and the others turned their heads around to where Sherlock was sitting. Watson trying to hide a smile, Macoy looking at him very suspiciously and Irene rolling her eyes at Sherlock for ruining her plans. Again. "So Macoy, you have seen this ring before yes? And you know it's value. So tell me did you know that this is the second time that it has been stolen?" Sherlock finally spoke.

"No" Macoy answered.

"Liar. So tell me did you or did you not steal the ring?" Sherlock asked, now sounding a little bit impatient.

"No, I did not, and I was not lying. I understand that you suspect me but-"

"I didn't suspect, I know you stole it!"

"Holmes..." Watson whispered as he held Sherlock's arm.

"This conversation is over, I want you to leave now!" Macoy pointed at the door furiously, and his face has gone all red. "Andrew!"

"Yes?" Andrews head popped out of the room right beside the living room, it seems like he was listening through the whole conversation.

"Get the door."

"I'm sorry, Mr Holmes didn't mean to..." Irene tried to speak to Macoy as she stood up from her seat.

"It's okay, I'm sorry too I didn't mean to be mad, I am just kind of busy today, had a lot of work to be done. See you next time then?"

"Yes" Irene smiled and went out of the door, followed by John and Sherlock.

Both John and Irene stood right in front of the street to find a carriage, and Sherlock was the last one who got out of the house.

"Wait" Andrew stopped Sherlock. "I- I can help you, I can make him confess, I think you are right. I think he has the ring." Andrew said innocently

"Really?" Sherlock asked and received a nod from Andrew. "Very well my address is 221B Baker Street, tell me when you get some helpful information, good day Andrew." Sherlock smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just want to say Thank U! for being so patient with this fic! Sorry if you guys waited so long for updates in some chapters. I've been really busy, and still am, but I'm trying to find as much time as I could to write this. But really Thank U! And this chapter will be a thank u gift... in a way. It got updated earlier :P and it's quite a long chapter. And also thank you for the lovely reviews! It's what's keeping me going into writing this! So here is chapter 8 enjoy! :D**

**PS: I noticed that I did some mistake (sorry there are quite a few names in this fic x) ) But I named Macoy's nephew Jack in chap 5 and Andrew on chap 7 xP So I've changed everything to Andrew now, he is the nephew of Macoy, just so there won't be any confusions. I'll shut up now so u guys could read :D**

* * *

Later that evening all three of them were sitting on the sofa at Sherlock's place talking about the case, they also talked about Sherlock being jealous while they visited Macoy. "I was improvising, you two weren't getting any useful information" was the only defense Sherlock had.

"Alright" Watson stood up from the chair. "It's getting late, I better go before Mary starts to worry." And with those words he walked out of the room, leaving Sherlock and Irene alone.

"How about you, aren't you heading home soon?" Sherlock asked Irene as he played with a cubicle that he made a couple of days ago.

" I'm crashing here tonight" Irene replied.

"Sherlock stopped tinkering with the cubicle. "What?" He said as he looked up at her.

"I said I'm-"

"I know what you said"

"Than why ask?" Irene moved closer, her face is now closer to his. They were sitting across each other

"You can't stay here." Sherlock moved closer to her, to show that he is confident into winning this conversation.

"I didn't ask for any permission." Irene moved even closer, for the same reason as Sherlock. There is only inches away between both of their faces, and their eyes were focused on each other.

"There is no room." Sherlock smirked.

"There's your room." Irene smirked back.

"Well yes, but it's MY room, that means only me get's to sleep in there."

"Well not tonight" Irene stood up leaving Sherlock defeated again.

A smile appeared on Sherlock's face, he realized that Irene was really getting good at winning arguments against him. But what he didn't realize is that he was letting her win because he wanted her to be happy, even though she was smart, he could have won this argument before it even started. But he didn't want to be alone that night, and so didn't she.

Sherlock went into his bedroom moments later. Irene was already on her night gown and tucked under his blanket. He took off his clothes and changed, and afterwards he tucked himself under the blanket. "There is not enough space... If you end up being on the floor tomorrow morning, then it's your fault." Sherlock warned her as he tried to find a perfect position.

"Don't worry I won't be taking much space in your bed." She turned around to face him, and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Goodnight" She smiled and turned around to face the window and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight" Sherlock replied. He looked at the woman sleeping beside him, the moonlight shined on her face and she looked so beautiful, he thought. He wished she would stay there forever and never run away again, he smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Early in the morning Sherlock was awaken from scratching his own face. Something was covering his face, it smelled like roses, but it was making him itch so much that he woke up. He then saw Irene's puffy curls right in front of his face, he then moved slowly away from her so he wouldn't wake her up as he got out of bed, but then he realized that his arms was around her waist, he buried his face on his pillow knowing that it wouldn't be easy to get his arms out, without waking her up. Slowly he moved his arms, he bit his lips as Irene moved a little, then he continued and just he was about to succeed, Irene's arms grabbed his. He buried his face on his pillow again and made a silent screaming to himself. He knew that if Irene would find out that his arms was around her waist while they were asleep, she would insist on saying that he actually wanted her to be there, that he was doing it on purpose, and she will just end up teasing him all day about it.

"Good Morning" Irene finally spoke, after Sherlock's fourth attempt to remove his hands from her waist. She had been wake for quite some time, she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

"Ahemm- Good Morning" Sherlock replied, as he cleared his throat.

"May I ask what you were doing?" Irene bit her lip and tried not to laugh, the teasing part was the fun part.

"I- what do you mean?" Sherlock scratched his head with his other hand.

"Your hand it-"

"It wasn't me- you pulled it and- and then yeah I tried to remove it, but then you pulled it. I promise I didn't-"

Irene laughed a little, she couldn't hold it any longer. "The cuddling part is fine." She turned around to face him. "I was wondering why you were trying to remove it?" Her blue eyes sparkled, as she gave him the puppy eyes.

"I- I" Sherlock frowned "Is this kind of a trick question or something?"

"Maybe" Irene raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"You were fantasizing about me when you were asleep by the way." Sherlock said quickly.

"No I wasn't, you are just saying that because you couldn't answer my question."

"You. Were. Whispering. My. Name." Sherlock smirked as he poked Irene's nose as he said the words one by one.

"I don't believe you." Irene smiled.

"You don't have to, because just as you said I was dreaming about you, you didn't have a proof. And if telling you this is not proof enough, then I was not whispering your name when I was asleep at all." Sherlock smirked and stood up from the bed. "Breakfast then?" He smiled.

Irene smiled and shook her head in disagreement. "I'll be out in a minute" Sherlock nodded, and walked out of the room after he changed.

A couple of minutes later Irene walked out of the bedroom and saw Sherlock and John sitting at the table eating some bread and drinking some tea.

"Hello John" Irene smiled as she walked towards the table.

"Hello Ms. Adler" John smiled. "I didn't know that you slept here last night." John took a sip of his tea, as his eyes moved from Sherlock to Irene.

"I had to crash, it was getting really late and I just wanted some company." Irene sat beside Sherlock and poured some hot water on her cup.

"So how is Mary?" Irene asked as she put a teabag on her cup.

"Fine" John smiled.

"Alright... There is something going on here. You were the one who saved her weren't you?" Sherlock pointed the bread at John.

"Finally." John smiled.

"Why didn't you say anything." Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed.

"This is more fun." John smiled wider, enjoying the moment.

"You'll get back fr-"

"Dr. Watson there is someone here to see the lady." Mrs. Hudson interrupted their conversation.

"Who is it?" All three of them asked together.

"He said his name is Andrew" Mrs. Hudson replied.

"Let him come in." Sherlock talked alone this time.

Mrs. Hudson opened the door and the young man entered the room. "Good morning." Andrew smiled innocently.

"Good morning, what can we do for you Andrew?" John asked.

"Mr. Macoy sent me to fetch Miss Carlton, he was wondering if you would love to have breakfast with him and go sight seeing afterward?" Andrew said nervously

"Sure!" Irene smiled at Andrew "I'll just get my coat and we can go."

"Irene..." Sherlock held her arm when she stood up. "Do you think it's safe to be alone with Macoy?"

"I'll be alright, besides this is an opportunity to get some information from him. I'll be back later today." Irene smiled, put on her coat and walked towards Andrew. "Shall we go?" She smiled at him.

"Oh Andrew! Do you have some information?" Sherlock asked as Andrew was about to close the door behind him.

"No, sorry, but I will tell you as soon as I've got one." Andrew smiled and walked out of the door with Irene.

"He is helping us?" John asked.

"Yes, he told me that he will give us some information when he get's some." Sherlock answered as he took a bite of his bread.

"Hmmmm that's odd. I thought he was quite loyal to Macoy."

"Well it appears not."

* * *

Later that day another man came to 221B Baker street. Both John and Sherlock were sitting at the living room, when the man entered the room with Mrs. Hudson.

"Macoy?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"Mr. Holmes nice- um quite a place you've got here." Macoy faked a smile, as he looked around the messy place.

"What can we do for you? And how did your date go?" Sherlock asked.

"I- um date?" Macoy asked, confused

"Yes. Andrew was here this morning to fetch Ir- I mean Ms. Carlton for your date."

"I didn't tell him that... And the reason that I'm here is to ask Ms. Carlton out for dinner..."

"What!?" Both John and Sherlock asked in horror.

"I went to her place, and the maid said that she was here so I came. I'm sorry, so you are telling me that Andrew is with her right now? Where are they now?"

"It's him!" Sherlock's voice raised, as he realized that he was so distracted by hating Macoy, that he didn't notice the obvious. "We need to find her quickly" Sherlock dashed into his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Wha- are you saying Andrw kidnapped her or something?" Macoy waved his hands in different directions, as everything was happening so fast, that he couldn't process it properly.

"Mr. Holmes is going to need some time. Why don't we sit down here and discuss everything. Tell me more about Andrew, and anything that you found suspicious about him lately." John offered Mr. Macoy a seat and asked him calmly with questions all day.

* * *

**Hope u guys enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as I can! xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the nice reviews! It's what inspires me on writing this! Hope u guys enjoy this chap. :)**

* * *

A loud disturbing noise woke Watson and Mr. Macoy up. When John opened his eyes, he saw Sherlock digging through some old documents in the drawer and when he looked outside the sun was already shinning, he then realized that he fell asleep on a sofa in the living room, and so did Macoy.

"Holmes..." John spoke as he rubbed his eyes.

"Have you been up all night Mr. Holmes?" Macoy asked, and stood up to stretch.

"Holmes, you need to calm down." John said to Sherlock calmly.

"Calm down Watson? There is no time to calm down! Who knows she could be anywhere right now, she could be hurt, or- or worst she could be-" Sherlock closed his eyes, and continued to scan through the documents. "Not here!" Sherlock threw the papers on the floor.

"Look I understand that you are upset... But you need to calm down, and settle this properly." said John.

"I need threads, I've only got pieces, I- I just-" Sherlock placed his hands on both sides of his head as he closed his eyes. And then suddenly he opened his eyes and turned around to face Macoy. "You!" Sherlock pointed at him. "Watson, what information did you get from him last night?"

"Not much that could help I think, he didn't know where Andrew was going, he didn't know why either. But I did ask about-"

"You know I'm right here right?... You can just ask me questions yourself" Macoy said to Holmes.

"Well I would like to save some time thank you, instead of asking you with the same questions. It's better to have a summary from Mr. Jenkins, and rather ask you the questions that he missed." Sherlock smiled in annoyance.

"So yeah, I asked him about any suspicions or anything that has changed about Andrew in these past few days, and the only thing that he suspected is that Andrew has been asking a lot about us, and our investigation. He was wondering whether we had some suspects already, and if we were close into catching the thief."

"That's it... THAT'S IT!" Sherlock grabbed Watson's face, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's what?" Watson's face looked liked as if he had eaten something sour, as he wiped his cheeks.

"Andrew was very busy on knowing if we had some information about the thief, and not only that, he wanted the thief to be him." Sherlock pointed at Macoy.

"Wait what-" Macoy asked, confused.

"He offered me help the last time we visited Macoy" said Sherlock, still looking at Watson. "And he wanted to prove that Macoy here" Sherlock looked at Macoy's direction, who is still asking questions, but Sherlock ignored him. "is the thief. He was listening to all of our conversation all along, and he probably suspected that we are not getting close into accusing Macoy for stealing the ring, so he hopped in the game and did a stupid thing. So this has something to do with you Macoy, family stuff. So tell me this brother of yours... you said you've never really known him... What ended your relationship?"

"He left with my father, my parent's got divorced when we were very young. Since then I haven't seen him, I told you this the first time we met." Macoy explained.

"Yes... you did, but don't you see what is wrong here? Why would a niece of yours that you haven't even met, not until now that he is a grown man, just magically appears in front of your house saying that your brother died and he has no where to go. How did he know who you were? Surely he had a lot of other relatives that are a lot more closer to him than you." Sherlock explained to Macoy and John.

"So?" John asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "So, my dear Watson. He is obviously not his niece, though Macoy over here is stupid enough to invite Andrew in to live with him, and got so easily fooled with fake documents. BUT! He is related to Macoy. Not his niece no... but his son!"

"WHAT!?" Both John and Macoy asked, surprised.

"What do you mean he is my son! Are you crazy, don't you think I would have remembered if I had a son?" Macoy asked furiously.

"Not if you didn't know that you had one." Sherlock moved closer to Macoy. "Now. Macoy. Tell me, and you better give me a straight answer because I'm tired of all of this games and a woman's life is at stake. So tell me, do you or do you not know Gwen Adams?" Sherlock looked intensely into Macoy's eyes, deducting.

Macoy's eyes widened, and filled with horror. "I- I haven't heard that name in my life." Macoy looked down, not wanting to look Sherlock in the eyes.

"Oh really!?" Sherlock walked towards the table and pulled out tons of folders. "Aha! There you are" he pulled out a folder. "Look! Look at this and tell me you don't remember her!?" Sherlock opened the folder and showed Macoy pictures of a crime scene and some documents.

"W- wait is that? Is that the file of Gwen Adams, the woman who got shot at the alley, who's killer has never been found?" Watson asked and looked at Macoy suspiciously.

"I- I no I- do-" Before Macoy could finish his sentence, he moved his hands onto his pocket. But before he could take hold of what was in there, Watson was already pointing a gun on his head.

"Not so fast Macoy." said John.

"Shit" Macoy pulled put his hands slowly, and John took the gun from him.

"You were the one who murdered her. And now Andrew is avenging the murder of his mother." Sherlock looked at Macoy in disgust.

"I didn't mean it I-"

"Save it for the police. You will rot in prison." Sherlock walked into the kitchen. A minute later he went back into the living room with an injection on his hand."

"Wait what is that!?" Macoy struggled.

"Oh, just a little something that I made. Don't worry this will only knock you out for a whole day, just enough time for Lestrade to come and get you." Sherlock smiled. "You will wake up in a new home, with some cellmates." Sherlock moved closer to Macoy and injected it on his arm.

"I can't believe this... " Watson shook his head as he looked down at Macoy fast asleep on the couch. "All those years the police were searching for the murderer, and we finally found him, he was just under our noses." Watson looked up at Sherlock. "How did you even? I mean... just how Holmes?"

"I suspected it the first time we went to visit him, that's why I kept asking about Andrew. But I didn't know that Andrew would go this far. But I had to make Macoy confess, to close this cold case and to know where Andrew is."

"So that's why you've always suspected Macoy, and it wasn't about the ring at all. And you just found out all of this after a few hours alone in your room?"

"What do you think I was doing there Watson, playing with dolls?" Sherlock folded his arms.

"Well who knows, that's still a possibility ..."

Sherlock hit John's head. "Come on we have to go and find Irene. Mrs Hudson will take care of him, she will go and tell Lestrade and everything." Sherlock walked out of the door.

"Where do we find Andrew and Irene?" Watson asked while rubbing his head, and walked out of the room followingSherlock.

"Just follow me. I've already figured it out." said Sherlock.


	10. Chapter 10

Half an hour later both John and Sherlock arrived in an abandoned warehouse. When they went inside, a broken lamp was flickering, the place was empty, except for some boxes lying on the floor.

"Hello!" Sherlock shouted. His voice echoed all over the place.

"Are you sure this is the right place Holmes?" John asked.

"I am certain of it Watson." Sherlock replied.

Both of them froze, and their eyes quickly searched the room when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"So smart of you to figure out where we are Mr. Holmes" A face appeared from the shadows.

"Andrew... I know why you are doing this." Sherlock moved closer to Andrew slowly.

"He needs to pay for what he did!" Andrew said angrily. "He murdered her! And he just got away with it like nothing happened! Where is he!?" Andrew walked closer to where Sherlock was standing.

"He is lying on my couch fast asleep. But in a couple of minutes now, a police officer will get him. I assure you, he will rot in prison." Sherlock answered calmly.

"No!" Andrew backed away slowly. "He needs to- to suffer. He-he needs to experience what I've experienced. Prison is not enough!" Andrew said in frustration.

"Andrew" John spoke and moved closer. "You don't have to hurt anyone else just because you want him to suffer... You are not your father. He will be in prison for the rest of his life, and I promise you prison will make his life a living hell."

"No- no... I-I have planned everythi-" Andrew walked back and forth. Sherlock and John looked at him intensely studying his every move. "Everything was perfectly planned and-" Andrew shook his head, still walking back and forth.

"Andrew where is she?" Sherlock asked, the moment he suspected that something was not right.

"I-I saw that he began to like her, and may even love her. And this is the only way to make him suffer the way I- I did."

"Andrew where is she!?" Sherlock asked again, and began to worry.

Andrew pulled out something out of his pocket. It was a small metal box with a red button on it, as he pressed the button, a door opened from behind. A sound of a machine echoed through the place, and all the lights in the warehouse turned on. Both Sherlock and John's eye's widened, as they saw Irene tied up on a chair, Irene blinked when the machine stopped moving, then she saw Sherlock running towards her.

"About time." she smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked as he studied the belt around her waist. "What is this!? How do you get this off without blowing the place up!?"Sherlock shouted at Andrew.

"I- It's not possible. I-I am so sorry, I didn't mean to... It was meant for him. The game is made in a way, that no matter how much he tries to save her he will never succeed, because this is an impossible game." Andrew spoke looking at Sherlock with teary eyes. "I never wanted to hurt anyone... I was just- just so angry."

"Nothing is impossible while I'm still alive." Sherlock answered, and looked back at Irene with a smile. He checked the belt again, there were four bombs around it. As he was about to touch one of it, Andrew shouted at him.

"No! Stop! If you try and pull it out, it will blow. We need to solve the puzzles, which is over there." Andrew pointed at a machine not far from where Irene was. "Each puzzle you solve deactivates a bomb. But he didn't tell me how to solve them, he just warned me about pulling the belt off."

"Let's get on with it then." Sherlock ran over to where the machine was, followed by John and Andrew.

"Oh and one more thing. You've got one minute to solve each puzzle." Andrew added.

"Oh great..." John sighed.

Sherlock began to examine the first puzzle. It was just a bunch of wires, and they had to figure out which one they should cut to stop the first bomb. Fifteen seconds later, Sherlock succeeded and moved to the next puzzle. The next puzzle was a little bit more complicated than the first one, but not complicated enough for Sherlock, twenty seconds later he has stopped the second bomb. The game was getting harder, and time went faster. The third puzzle required some science in it. Sherlock needed to mix the right chemicals, to freeze one of ten metals that was lying on the floor, which contained a key that could stop the third bomb. Forty seconds later Sherlock found the key. The fourth game was the hardest one, Sherlock pushed the button, and a light blinked on the machine.

"Nothing happened?" John asked five seconds later.

"It's not working!" Sherlock pushed the button over and over again. "We are loosing time!"

"Sherlock..." Irene spoke.

"Not now Irene." Sherlock replied still pushing the button.

"Turn around." Irene spoke again.

Sherlock, John and Andrew turned around together. "What kind of game is this!?" Sherlock grabbed Andrew's shirt.

"I didn't know anything about this. I just had a deal from someone, I didn't know it would be like this!" Andrew said nervously, now realizing the mistake that he made.

"I want to go home." The little kid standing right in front of them spoke.

"Don't worry, we will get you home safely." John replied softly, as he walked over to the little kid. "Sherlock. You need to see this."

Sherlock walked towards John and the little kid. "Another bomb." Sherlock closed his eyes in anger. "We have got to stop this one to stop Irene's. It's just the same as the first game, but more wires this time."

Both John and Sherlock searched and cut the right wires carefully.

"We've got thirty seconds left." John commented, as he wiped a sweat off his forehead.

"Just keep on cutting." Sherlock answered still focused on the wires. Ten seconds passed and they finally succeed. "Ha!" Sherlock made a big smile and ran over to Irene, he knelt down and tried to take off the belt off her.

"Well done" Irene smiled.

"Well... It's me what do you expect" He grinned as he looked up to her. "Wha- why. NO!"

"What's wrong?" John, Andrew and Irene asked all at once.

"The bomb! It hasn't stopped!" Sherlock replied with anger.

"What!?" John ran over them to check the bomb.

"Guys! We have fifteen seconds left, I'm sorry but we- I need to go." Andrew ran away as he panicked.

"Why didn't it stop!? We solved the last puzzle." Sherlock said angrily, as he checked the belt.

"Holmes... Andrew said it's an impossible game, I think what he meant is that someone has to die.." John replied, with his head down, starring at the floor.

"No! We- we can do this! How much time have we got?" Sherlock replied.

"Ten seconds." John replied

"Sherlock... You have to go." Irene finally spoke.

"Not now Irene" Sherlock replied.

"You can't die, Sherlock, there are still a lot of people that needs you. And you can't-" Irene continued.

"I said not now!" Sherlock replied, his eyes are getting red.

"Sherlock look at me" said Irene, but Sherlock ignored her, as he tried to figure out how to stop the bomb."Sherlock we don't have much time. Please"

Sherlock finally looked up at her. She was already crying. "I need to do this Irene- I can't leave you here." He replied.

"Yes, you have to. Come closer" Irene gave Sherlock a kiss on the lips when he was close enough, it seemed like it lasted forever, until Irene pulled away. "I have, and always will, love you." She smiled sadly, and wiped the tears on his cheeks. "Thank you Sherlock. And take care." Irene said, as tears streamed down her face.

"No- It can't end- like this. I won't leave you!" Sherlock replied hopelessly, as tears fell from his face. He knew she was right, that they didn't have much time. But he wouldn't leave her there alone.

"John." Irene looked up at Watson, who was standing and looking down at them. A tear dropped from his face, then he injected Sherlock's arm.

"Watson! Wha- wha. No! I- Irene I lov- I'm sor-" Sherlock passed out before he could say the words he wanted to say.

"I'm so sorry Miss Adler. I wish I could do something." John told Irene, not liking what he has to do.

"It's okay John. Take care of him" Irene gave him a sad smile. "Now go, you don't have much time, and thank you again."

John nodded and grabbed Sherlock and the little kid. He got far enough from the warehouse before it exploded. John starred at the warehouse, and then he looked at Sherlock. "I'm sorry" He whispered.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**The End? Nahhh One more chapter. May have one more surprise for u guys. Hope u guys enjoyed this chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is guys! Last chapter. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing the story. And to HopelessRomanticxox and to any further questions for a sequel, I'm not sure if I'm going to write one, but I'll think about it! ;)**

**This chapter got a bit long, but I didn't want to split it up into two so I hope it's okay. And enjoy! :D**

* * *

Later that day Mary prepared the dinning table for dinner, when she heard a knock on the door, she smiled and rushed to the door.

"Did you forget your keys agai-" She blinked when she saw Mrs. Hudson standing right in front of her. "Mrs. Hudson! I didn't expect you to come here today" she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"Dr. Watson send me here, he told me to tell you that he wouldn't be able to come home for dinner today." Mrs. Hudson said with a serious face.

"Something happened? Is he okay?" Mary asked, worried.

"He is fine, he and Mr. Holmes just got into some... some trouble today."

"What else is new" She gave a small laugh "Well then! please tell him that I will come over tonight. I'll bring him some clothes and dinner." Mary smiled.

"Will do." And with those words, Mrs. Hudson turned and walked away.

A couple of hours later, Mary walked around the house packing some clothes and dinner. When she finished packing, she looked outside to check the weather, it was raining outside, she then put her jacket on and opened the door.

"Oh my god!" Mary gasped. A woman was lying on the floor right outside the door. Which shocked Mary, she froze for a few seconds before she ran and helped her. She dropped all the bags and tried to carry the woman into the house. She lied her carefully on the sofa, and ran over to the kitchen to get some towel to dry her up. "Can you hear me? Irene? Wake up! What happened?"

* * *

An hour later Irene slowly opened her eyes. The warmth inside the hose made her feel safe, it meant that she was alive, that her life didn't end that day. The smell of a newly brewed tea made her want to sit up, but the moment she tried to move a huge amount of pain hit her body.

"You're awake! Good! Don't try to sit up, I don't think that's such a good idea." A woman's voice startled her.

"M-Mary... I- Thank You, I owe you and John so much now, and here I am crashing at your place again."

"Don't worry about it, always here to help a friend." Mary smiled. "Now just lie down, I'll get you some tea."

Irene lay back down again and closed her eyes. She thought of what happened, how she thought that she was going to die that day, if it wasn't for Andrew, how she looked at Sherlock's eyes filled with pain and sadness. She couldn't bare to see that again, she couldn't hurt him that way again, like she did before, how it almost destroyed his life when he found out that she 'was dead'. Irene opened her eyes when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Here you go" Mary smiled and gave her a cup of tea. "So do you want to talk about what happened?" Mary asked as she sat across Irene.

"I was kidnapped by Andrew. I believe John already told you about the case they were working?" Irene received a nod from Mary. "There was this- this game, Sherlock and John were able to solve three out of four, and the last one was supposed to free me from the bomb... But Andrew made it clear that it was an impossible game, meaning one must die, and I couldn't-" Tears began to fall from Irene's eyes. "There was no other way... I won't let him die for me, he does not deserve it. I've given him enough pain before and-"

Mary saw that Irene's hands were shaking, while holding the tea. "I'ts okay darling, it was not your fault, Sherlock is fine, John is with him right now and he will come by tomorrow to check on you." Mary stroked Irene's hair, and gave her a friendly smile.

"Does Sherlock know?" Irene asked.

"I told John not to tell Sherlock anything yet, I though maybe you would want to talk to him yourself."

"Yes" Irene smiled.

"We are just glad that you are alive." Mary smiled back.

"Yes, though a young man had to die." Irene said in a low voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Andrew... He came back right after John took Sherlock and the child out, he said he found out how to get the bomb off me, but one needs to take over. I did tell him to go, but he insisted, saying that it was his fault." Irene looked down at the floor, trying to hold her tears from coming out. "I didn't have any choice, he pushed some button on the belt and put it onto his waist, so I just had to run, I didn't get far enough from the warehouse before it exploded, that's why I'm such a mess now." Irene gave a small ironic laugh. "Your house was the nearest place I could think of. And I'm so glad to have met people like you and John Mary."

"We are glad to have met you too." Mary smiled. "Now you should get some rest, and John will be here tomorrow."

"Thanks again. Good night." Irene laid back and closed her eyes.

* * *

John began to pack up his things early in the morning, as he promised Mary that he will be home to check on Irene. The footsteps and noises that he was making woke Sherlock up.

"Watson?" Sherlock murmured.

"Oh! sorry I woke you up, I'll be heading home now Mary needs me for something. Mrs. Hudson is here if you need any help."

"I don't need any- Ahhh!" Sherlock felt a pain on his arm when he tried to sit up. "What happened!?"

"A piece of metal got stuck on your arm from the explosion, I took care of it last night, it will heal in no time." John smiled

"Of course it will." Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Everything heals..." Sherlock murmured.

"Are you- Do you want to talk about it Holmes?" John asked, when he was about to walk out of the door.

"There is nothing to talk about Watson." Sherlock replied.

"Ms. Adler coul-"

"Bye. Watson" Sherlock spoke before John could finish talking.

"Alright, I'll be back to check your hand later today. Bye Holmes." John closed the door.

A tear fell down from Sherlock's face the moment John walked out of the door. "I'm so sorry." He whispered to himself, then he looked at the picture of Irene lying faced down on the table. He then laid back on the sofa, and closed his eyes.

* * *

A coupe of minutes later John arrived home. He took off his hat and hanged his jacket as he entered the house.

"Mary? I'm home!" He called out

"In the living room John." Mary replied.

"Ah! There you are!" John smiled. "How are you?" John gave her a kiss.

"I'm fine, you?" Mary smiled.

"Fine" he replied with a smile.

"How is Irene?" John asked.

"She- she left John... I found this letter this morning" Mary handed him the letter.

_Dear John and Mary,_

_ First of all I just want to say Thank You, for everything. You saved my life twice and I owe you both so much, I hope someday I could return the favor. As you read this letter, I am already on my way to America. I know I'm being selfish to Sherlock, but this is the only way I could think of, to not hurt him again. I cannot let him risk his life for me again, getting out of trouble isn't really my strongest side, and if he knew that I'm still alive, I know he will keep on protecting me. So it's better that he thinks that I am dead. I will always remember you both and your kindness, and I wish you a long and happy life. And please take care of him, for me._

_Irene Adler._

"Well I didn't expect her to- well I did but..." John murmured as he placed the letter on the table.

"I know... She has got a great mind, hard to read just like Sherlock." Both Mary and John laughed at the thought. "Irene is the only human being that you can compare Sherlock to. But if she thinks it's for the best then maybe she is right."

"Maybe..." John murmured.

* * *

Sherlock woke up in the middle of the night. The smell of roses and a feeling of a kiss on his cheek woke him up. He thought maybe Irene was back, that she didn't die that day, but the hope in his face faded away when he saw nothing but darkness around him. He sighed and closed his eyes, as he turned around to lay back down on the sofa, he saw that Irene's picture was not lying on the table anymore, it was placed up properly. He then ran over to the door and put on his jacket as he was running down to the streets of London, he breathed heavily as he ran and followed the familiar footsteps on the snow. And then finally he saw her.

"So this is your plan!?" He shouted. Irene stopped walking as she heard Sherlock's voice. "Leaving, running away! Isn't there anything new!?" Sherlock walked slowly towards her as he talked.

Irene finally turned around to face him. "I have too." Irene's teary eyes met Sherlock's.

"You. Have. Too?" Sherlock placed his hands on his waist. "Huh... so you're just gonna go wander around the world, and let me believe for the rest of my life that you are dead." Sherlock replied as he continued to walk towards her.

"I have no choice Sherlock!" Irene move closer to him, they are now inches away from each other. "I- I could never forgive myself if anything happens to you. I can't let you risk your life for me again." She replied.

"Well It's not my problem if you can't forgive yourself, and technically Andrew did the risking part, even more than that." He joked.

"Oh don't even try to turn this into a joke. You almost died there Sherlock, saving me." Irene wiped away her tears. "And how did you know about Andrew anyway?"

"No, I thought of it while running. Great time to think really when the streets are quiet, I might make this a daily routine." He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

Irene gave a small laugh. "Don't you ever change. Sherlock." She smiled and brushed his cheek with her fingers.

"You can stay and make sure that I won't."

"It's too risky." She whispered.

Sherlock wiped off the tears on her face."Well I would rather have a risky life, than a life without you. I will always risk my life to save yours, but don't ever blame yourself if anything would happen to me, it's my choice and I'm happy with it, if there is one person I would risk my life for, it's you Irene... Well maybe John, but not all the time though, just want to get out of trouble from Mary." Irene laughed. "But yeah, if that was not enough to make you stay, then I don't-"

Irene kissed Sherlock on the lips before he could finish talking. It was dark and cold on the streets of London that night, snow began to fall from the sky, the only street light that was on, was the one in the middle of two people holding each other. And that was the greatest sight of London that night. "It was more than enough to convince me to stay." Irene smiled. "And I will try to keep myself out of trouble." She gave a small laugh, and so did Sherlock. "How did you know that I'm alive?"

"The picture... I don't think Mrs. Hudson put it up. Have got to pay attention to small details." He smirked. "Oh... and I forgot to say, right before Watson attacked me with his needle... I- I'm not so good at this being all squishy, nice, opening up thing but...I just want to say I love you Irene." Sherlock smiled.

"I love you too" Irene smiled back. "And I like you being all squishy, and opening up. You should do it more often." Irene gave a small laugh.

"Nope I don't think so...We better get inside, I don't think going barefoot outside while it's snowing is such a good idea." Sherlock looked down at his feet.

"Come on let's get you all warm up." Irene smiled

Both of them walked back together back to 221b Baker Street. Great adventures awaits them, and a long life to spend with each other.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! :D Thank u all for ur patience, and reading this fic all the way through! And thank u for all the lovely reviews! I'm looking forward into writing another fic, just have to find some ideas ;D**


End file.
